Some known ice mitigation systems are switched on or off manually, which requires human intervention. In other cases, when the icing condition status cannot readily be determined by human intervention, ice mitigation systems are left active more than actually required, or even sometimes permanently, which is a cause of energy waste. Energy waste is a concern in itself, and is particularly a concern in situations of limited energy resources, such as where the ice mitigation system is battery powered for instance.
There thus remained room for improvement.